furopediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
La importancia de la grasa en la dieta
=La importancia de la grasa en la dieta= thumb|250px|right|Hurones comiendo ternera y tocino natural. La grasa, en muchas ocasiones descrita como vitamina F, está muy mal vista en nutrición tanto humana como de mascotas, incluyendo la dieta de los carnívoros estrictos como pueden ser hurones o gatos, pero realmente es un nutriente muy importante, vital y esencial en la dieta. Es esencial que nuestros hurones y gatos ingieran grasa para que se mantengan saludables. La dieta de nuestros hurones y gatos debe contener alrededor del 15% de grasa, ya que es la grasa que contienen las presas, por ello es recomendable que cuando ofrezcamos músculo, esté veteado con grasa o tenga anchos márgenes de grasa a los lados y no sea totalmente magro. Las grasas son fuentes de energía concentradas, es un nutriente muy eficiente que proporciona más energía que los hidratos de carbono (no olvidemos que los carnívoros estrictos no tienen ninguna necesidad de ingerir hidratos). Hay ácidos grasos que son esenciales para la salud de nuestra mascota porque no puede sintetizarlas por si mismos, por tanto deben ingerirlas en la grasa de la dieta y deben provenir de fuentes animales, estos ácidos grasos son: 200px|left|thumb * Ácido araquidónico o AA (omega 6), que se encuentra en la carne de los animales. * Ácido linoleico o LA (omega 6), que se encuentra en la grasa de las aves, ternera y cerdo. * Ácido eicosapentaenoico o EPA (omega 3), que se encuentran en los aceites de pescado y krill. * Ácido docosahexaenoico o DHA (omega 3), que se encuentran en los aceites de pescado y krill. Recientemente se ha descubierto que muchos carnívoros estrictos son incapaces de convertir el ácido linoleico en gammalinoleico, que tiene propiedades beneficiosas para la piel y el pelo, teorizando, podemos deducir que nuestra mascota podría ingerir este ácido graso directamente de una fuente (presa) que sí que lo sintetice. Los ácidos grasos omega 3 no son estrictamente esenciales, pero tienen muchas propiedades beneficiosas para nuestro pequeño, que podremos leer en el siguiente apartado. Verdades y beneficios de la grasa * Incrementa la función cerebral y disminuye la inflamación. * Contribuye a la palatabilidad de los alimentos e influye en la textura de éstos. * Tienen vitaminas solubles y favorece. * Favorece la absorción de A, D, E y K. * Influyen en el apetito y en la cantidad de comida que toman (son saciantes). * Mejoran el trabajo muscular, la calidad del pelo y el tipo de grasa que se acumula en el cuerpo (saludable). * Provee al animal de ácidos grasos esenciales para la salud. * Forma parte de la membrana plasmática celular y ayuda al transporte de nutrientes y otras sustancias a través de las membranas.250px|right|thumb|Bicapa lipídica o membrana plasmática celular. * Están relacionadas con la regulación metabólica. * Son una fuente concentrada de energía, de hecho, la grasa proporciona el doble de energía que las proteínas y carbohidratos. * Juega un papel muy importante en la velocidad a la que los nervios transmiten las señales. * Contribuye a la formación de algunas hormonas, incluidas el estrógeno, la testosterona y progesterona. * Proporciona una barrera contra las infecciones virales y bacterianas. * Los ácidos grasos omega 3 ayudan en muchos procesos inflamatorios y problemas de piel (sobre todo alergias), asma, desordenes gastrointestinales (IBD), artritis, desórdenes del sistema inmune y todo tipo de cáncer. * El ácido graso DHA contribuye a la visión, salud del sistema reproductivo y el sistema inmune. Efectos de la carencia de grasa en la dieta El alimentar a nuestras mascotas solamente con carne magra nos puede generar los siguiente problemas: * Haremos que la proteína sea su única fuente de energía y que a la hora de metabolizar estas proteínas se generen muchos residuos o productos de degradación. * Estos productos de degradación que se generan afectan al funcionamiento del hígado y riñones, pudiendo crear problemas a largo plazo. * Se disminuye la eficiencia reproductiva. * Disminuye la capacidad de sanación de las heridas. * Provoca sequedad y descamaciones en la piel. * Incrementa la tasa de infecciones en la piel y le pioderma. * Los cachorros que no tomen las cantidades adecuadas de grasa pueden tener problemas de desarrollo y malformaciones de crecimiento. Efectos del exceso de grasa en la dieta Como todo, la grasa se debe proporcionar en la cantidad adecuada, un defecto de grasa en la dieta es perjudicial, pero también lo es un exceso. Los principales problemas que se presentan cuando se toma un exceso de grasa en la dieta son: * Obesidad. * Problemas de movilidad. * Problemas metabólicos. * Problemas en el funcionamiento de órganos internos. Las grasas que se proporcionen deben ser adecuadas para el metabolismo y para la dieta de nuestro hurón o gato, por lo tanto deben ser grasas animales. Formas de proporcinar grasa a nuestros peludos Lo mejor es comprar carnes grasas, que estén veteadas de grasa o con los bordes con grasa, podemos comprar: * Panceta natural (sin salar, sin ahumar, sin conservantes y sin nada). 250px|left|thumb * Chuletas de cerdo (suelen ser bastante grasas). * Ternera veteada de grasa, normalmente la ternera de guisar suele llevar bastante grasa. * Carnes de segundos cortes, son los cortes más baratos precisamente porque llevan muchas vetas de grasa. * Cabeza de lomo. * Tocino natural. * Si nos cuesta encontrar carnes grasas podemos comprar manteca de cerdo, siempre que sea natural, sin salar y sin conservantes. Bibliografía Drs. Foster & Smith Educational Staf. (2010). Fats: Nutritional Requirements & Obesity in Cats . Recuperado el 01 de 06 de 2017, de Pet education: http://www.peteducation.com Huston, L. (2009). Why Fat is Good for Your Cat. Recuperado el 02 de 06 de 2017, de Pet MD Vet Authored Vet Approved: http://www.petmd.com Rose, K., & Schultze, C. (04 de 10 de 2015). Your Cat's Nutritional Needs: The Basics. Recuperado el 02 de 06 de 2017, de Feline Nutrition Fundation: http://feline-nutrition.org Schultze, K. (2008). What You Need to Know About Dog & Cat Nutrition. Recuperado el 02 de 06 de 2017, de Holistic care and natural nutrition for dogs, cats and their humans: http://kymythy.com Shawn, M. (2016). Essential Fatty Acids For Felines. Recuperado el 01 de 06 de 2017, de Animal Wellness Magazine: https://animalwellnessmagazine.com Wolf, N. (07 de Julio de 2012). MEIN HUND FRISST MIR DIE HAARE VOM KOPF – ODER AUCH: DIE ODE AN DAS FETT. Recuperado el 2 de 06 de 2017, de Der Barf Blog: http://mashanga-burhani.blogspot.com.es Wolf, N. (2017). Sí a la grasa. Recuperado el 02 de 06 de 2017, de Puromenu: https://www.puromenu.es/blogs Categoría:Dieta natural Categoría:Alimentación